Misunderstandings
by BatteredChild
Summary: Harry and the gang go out and Ron and Draco have a little misunderstanding. Written for LJ's 30 wounds. Harry/Draco slash, nothing glaphic, established relationship. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else recognisable, it all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. etc._

_AN: Written for LJ's 30 wounds, prompt #29 Drunken Brawl, though I'm afraid my brawl kinda sucks cause I can't write fight scenes. Also, this is a one-shot, I have no plans for writing more of this fic. _

**Misunderstandings**

The night had been going well so far. Ron and Draco seemed to be getting along relatively well, they were even talking about chess strategies. Harry was trying to follow the conversation but gave up after a while, unable to follow the actual chess talk amidst their drunken ramblings.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione had gone and met up with some of their old school friends, or in Draco's case, Harry's friends, at the Three Broomsticks for a drink. One drink had soon turned into a few too many on everyone's part.

Harry turned away from his lover and best friend, deciding that they were both drunk enough to get on without him there to referee. He looked around the room and decided to join Neville, they hadn't really had a chance to catch up in a while and he didn't seem to be deep in conversation with anyone, or as drunk as most of the others. He walked across the room and sat on a stool beside Neville.

"Hey Nev, having fun?" he asked, before turning to the bar and ordering a butterbeer.

"I'm alright Harry. Aren't you drinking?" he asked, pointing at the butterbeer Harry had just paid for.

Harry took a sip of his drink and shrugged. "I had a couple of fire whiskey's earlier and Draco seems to have had a few too many, so if we want to get home without being splinched tonight one of us needs a little self control," he smiled and took another sip of his drink.

Neville laughed and nodded. "True, Malfoy and Ron seem to be getting on better than ever and I can't imagine they normally act like that around one another."

Harry looked over at the other two men and rolled his eyes as they burst out laughing. "Yeah, they are getting on better in general," he spared the two another glance and saw that they were laughing to hard they were leaning on each other so they didn't topple off their stools. "But not that well."

It seemed that Ron had finally lost his balance because a moment later there was a rather loud crash and when Harry and Neville turned at the noise Ron was in a heap on the floor and Draco was staring at the red head with a strange look on his face looking torn between laughter and something that might have almost been concern.

By now there was several other staring at the two as well as a few snickers of amusement coming from the onlookers. Harry sighed and went to go back to his conversation with Neville when Ron stood up, or attempted to several times before finally righting himself and looked down at the blonde with a glare.

"You pushed me you bastard! What the hell did you do that for?"

Draco shook his head minutely at the accusation. "I did no such thing Weasley, you lost your balance and fell over all on your own with no help from me. I'd say it had more to do with all the fire whisky you've consumed in the last two hours."

"You really are a prat Malfoy; I'll never understand what Harry sees in you."

"More than anyone sees in you Weasel, that's for certain," Draco turned his back on the red head and went to pick up his drink but didn't get very far before Ron tackled him off his seat and down to the ground.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

Ron didn't speak but grabbed Draco by the shoulders and slammed him into the floor, the blonde hitting his head with an audible crack. Before he had a chance to recover Ron pulled his fist back and slammed it into Draco's jaw causing the other man to cry out in pain and surprise.

Ron went to hit him again when Draco finally regained a little control and shoved at the red head who was straddled over his chest, causing Ron to fall off him and onto the floor, Draco seized the opportunity and quickly took the upper hand, getting a few decent punches in before someone else decided to get involved and pulled Draco bodily off of Ron and began laying into him, Ron joining in a moment later.

Harry watched in horror as his best friend and lover scuffled on the floor or the pub, not moving for a few minutes. As soon as he saw another man step in and take Ron's side in the fight though he was up and moving. He drew his want and performed a quick body bind watching with satisfaction as the unknown man's body stiffened and fell to the side before he turned his attention to the red head who was still fighting with Draco.

He grabbed Ron by the shoulder and the red head turned mid swing, his fist colliding with Harry's nose and breaking the nose of his glasses. Harry cried out and Ron looked at his best friend horrified.

"Shit, I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to hit you."

Harry looked back up after he had taken off his broken glasses and scowled at the red head. "No you didn't mean to hit me, you meant to hit my boyfriend instead, which is so much better," he replied sarcastically.

Ron had the presence of mind to look at least a little sheepish and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Now if you two are quite done I'm going home. Draco are you coming or not?" He turned and walked out of the pub, Draco scrambling to his feet and following after him, limping slightly as he hurried along.

As Harry walked outside he heard Hermione's shrill voice berating Ron and he almost felt sorry for his red headed friend, almost.

"Harry wait, I'm sorry, just wait up please."

The brunette slowed down and let Draco catch with him.

"Harry I'm sorry, really I am. But I didn't push him, please believe me."

Harry glanced at the blonde and frowned at the limp. "I know, but you were both drunk and being stupid. He shouldn't have blamed you for his own crappy co-ordination, but you shouldn't have started insulting him either. You know what he's like Draco. Now, are you alright? I was quite prepared to let you both scuffle for a bit until that other guy jumped in, I don't even know who he was."

Draco shook his head, "Neither do I, probably someone who doesn't like my father very much though. And I'm alright, just sore. What about you?"

Harry gave him a small smile and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Not too bad, my nose is just kinda stinging, he packs a good punch."

Draco nodded absently and halted Harry's movement. He pulled him into a tender kiss and apologised again.

"It's alright Draco, really."

"Where are your glasses?"

"In my pocket, why?" the brunette asked, fingering the broken glasses through the material of his pocket.

Draco didn't answer, instead reaching into Harry's pocket and grabbing the glasses before casting a quick reparo. He handed them back to Harry who nodded a silent thanks. "We can't have you wandering around in darkened streets without your glasses with your shoddy eye sight."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm back around Draco's waist. "So, are you ready to go home?"

"As long as I'm with you I am."

Harry laughed and kissed Draco before wrapping both arms around him and apperating them home.


End file.
